


anything to get her back......even death

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: barry runs back in time .
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	anything to get her back......even death

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ! give me some prompts on snowbarry cause i have no ideas . comments and kudos are always welcome . see end of chapter for more notes .
> 
> thx

Barry Allen woke up in bed next to iris .he thought everything was normal until all the memories came flooding back.Caitlin died a horrible death.she sacrificed her self to save Barry and there was nothing they could do to save her.Barry started to sob quietly so as to not wake iris up."what have i done "he thought to himself .as the day progressed ,Barry couldn`t stop thinking about her and her life .she and him almost had the same life story:both of them had lost someone exetremely important .both of them had to find out how to use and control their powers.there was only one difference between them now:one of them was alive whilst the other was dead.when he went to bad that night with iris,he suddenly remembered something,something he often thought about."what do you care,you got your happily ever after with iris ,Barry,everybody else be damned."killer frost said ,the mere memory making him cry.'that is it ,he thought ,'i have get her back ,even if i have to create another Flashpoint.'

~the next day~  
Barry went into STAR labs and when he got there,he grabbed his suit (yes ,his suit)and started running .he ran like he never ran before ,only thinking about how he had a crush on her for the past year and how much he wanted her back.he ran faster than he ever ran before ,his thoughts fueling his energy .he saw a portal opening up and he ran through it ,only thinking about before the moment where she died.he got there and suddenly ,iris went in front of Caitlin and iris died in Barry`s arms ,the only thing she said was'go get her ,smaller brother 'before glancing at Caitlin.

~irises funeral~  
after the funeral,Barry went to Caitlin and engulfed her into a hug. "i love you,Barry ","i love you too Cait"

~3 years later~  
Barry Allen is looking at his lovely wife and his two wonderful children playing in the park.'this is where i belong,here with Caitlin and our amazing children'he thought .

END

**Author's Note:**

> again,please give me some more ides on snowbarry cause i ran out.dont forget to leave kudos and comments .thanks .


End file.
